happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Cream, You Queen
'''Ice Cream, You Queen '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Cream and Queen *Devious Featuring *Nutty *Icee *Ice Cream *Sniffles Appearances *Cro-Marmot *Splendid Plot One hot day, Cream and Queen go to the beach, only to realize it is closed. Cream walks off sulking, when he sees Devious in disguise, operating an ice cream cart. Cream goes to him and gets what appears to be a nice frozen snack. Devious makes an evil snicker. Cream takes a lick of his ice cream, only to be turned into it! Devious reveals he was an unwitting guinea pig to his evil plan. Then he rides away on his ice cream cart as Cream is forced to lay in the hot sun. Queen stumbles upon him, at first seeing him as an ice cream cone. Just as she is about to take a bite out of her brother, the iced cream screams. Seeing the ice cream having the same eyes as her brother, Queen comes to the realization of his dilemma, but is puzzled at it. Icee the penguin and Ice Cream the tiger fight over a popsicle before it drops. The two squabble until Queen and her frosty brother pass by. Queen quickly sees the two sugar-crazed lunatics chasing her in pursuit of eating Cream as a snack. A piece of Cream drips off and Queen slips over, causing Cream to fall into Icee's hands. However, Devious arrives with his cart and Icee goes for that instead. As Cream and Queen make a run for it, Icee gets turned into an ice cream cone. Ice Cream prepares to eat him, only to be ran over by Cro-Marmot's passing ice cream truck. Icee is then helpless as a flock of gulls eat him. Looking for a solution, Cream and Queen reach Sniffles' house. After a quick test, Sniffles tells them Cream is a victim of an experiment, but there is a way to reverse it. Queen and Sniffles begin assembling a machine to revert Cream to his old self, while the ice cream rabbit is placed in a freezer. Unfortunately, Nutty comes over for a visit, takes him out, and takes a few licks from him. Queen soon sees this and slaps Cream out of Nutty's hands, dropping him on hot asphalt. Sniffles has just finished his machine and blasts Cream with it. However, due to being licked and partially melted, Cream comes back deformed. Nutty pukes at the sight of this. Queen says it's nice to have her brother back anyways and gives him a hug, which causes one of his arms to fall off. Sniffles decides to build another invention to fix Cream up. Meanwhile, Devious finally sees his main target, Splendid, come by for a snack. Laughing maniacally, he removes his disguise and reveals his sinister ice cream plan. But all his ice cream melted from the heat. Devious angrilly kicks his cart, causing its umbrella to topple over and impale him. Splendid then takes one unmelted popsicle from the cart and eats it, unaffected by its power. Deaths #Ice Cream is ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Icee is turned into ice cream and eaten by gulls. #Devious is impaled by the umbrella on his ice cream cart. Injuries #Cream is licked, melted, and ends up deformed when turned back to normal. Trivia *Frogwild, The Frog King, and Generic Tree Friends were originally planned to appear. *This episode is often compared to ''Hocus Pocus ''from SpongeBob, in which a character is apparently turned into ice cream. *The title is a pun on "I scream, you scream (we all scream for ice cream)". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 56 Episodes